Crystal Moons and Silver Stars
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: Once Rivals, Once lovers, Now rivals once again. Will this fate fall upon the next generation as it had fallen upon many others before. Will it keep two rival villages rivals or will the help of a Crystal Moon and a Silver Star bring the 2 villages toge..


A/N: _I know this might be confusing but it was all I could come up with at the time, this chapter introduces Kenya and Ryoku two of the Main characters of the the story that live in the Shadow Village, Naruto, Neji and Tenten come in, in the next chapter along with two other main charcters to the story. Please enjoy._

_Crystal Moons and Silver Stars_

**Chapter 1**

Deep within a forest on the Land of Night, near the Village Hidden in the Shadows, one could hear the sound of clashing metal echo throughout the area. Farther in one could see a brief glimpse of someone running by and two ninja go in for attack on each other before disappearing once again in the trees that surrounded them. In a clearing up a head one of the ninja stood in it looking around. An older teen boy stood spinning around looking for his opponent; his dark blue eyes scanned the area missing nothing. But around him nothing moved. He wore a simple outfit, consisting of a dark green teen shirt with a black vest over top with matching back shots that came a little below his knees. He wore a black pouch on his left thigh and left forearm. The head band on his forehead bore the symbol of his village, a half of a ying-yang with a lightning bolt going through it.

Then he was gone, catching a movement in the trees and followed after it. A few seconds after he was a gone another ninja took his place, a young teen girl. Her long black hair, with red strips, blew in the light wind around her as she spun searching out her opponent. He very light crystal blue eyes, the lightest eyes of her village, most having dark colored eyes, like brown or dark blue, caught every movement around her from the slightest movement of a leaf in the wind to a rabbit jumping through the bushes. She wore a little more complex yet thing outfit, consisting of a tight black tank-top with leather straps on either side each holding a small dagger. She wore tight black shorts that came to right above her knees, those too had straps on them holding small daggers, and the biggest strap was on her left hip holding a small katana. A small pouch was on her right thigh and left forearm, her head band was wrapped around her right forearm, while a thin head band holding back her hair, held her villages symbol. She stood there longer then the boy before she too jumped back into the trees.

Then everything was silent and still, nothing moved nor made a noise nor was either of the ninjas in sight. But then out of nowhere the two ninjas appeared each clashing kunai with each other pushing each other back into the trees, the girl jumped into one of the highest trees while the boy walked into the clearing and glanced around. Setting his feet he did a few quick hand seals and shouted out "Shadow hands!!" As giant black hands, made of shadow shot out from below his feet, and into the tress around and above him. "You can't hide forever Kenya!" he yelled out into the trees around him.

The girl, Kenya, watched in silence as the giant hands seeked her out. She couldn't help but giggle softly as one of the hands grabbed a squirrel that climbed down the arm at the boy but jumped away as the hand shook it off, but that gave her position away as the hand shot for her. She swung down and around the branch avoiding the hand but as she landed on the branch again a hand grabbed her ankle and began to drag her back to the clearing.

Upon arriving at the clearing the girl threw a kunai at the boy who deflected it as it landed in the soft dirt next to him. He stopped the hand that held the girl upside down a few feet from him. "You missed." He smirked.

"I did not." The girl smirked crossing her arms and her free leg over the trapped one, an evil glint in her eyes.

The boy saw this look in the Kenya's eyes and glanced down at the kunai with a weary expression. He cursed and jumped into the air just as a small piece of white paper stuck to the kunai caught on fire and thick white smoke began to fill the area. With the boy jumping like he did he lost his focus and dropped Kenya, as she fell she flipped and grabbed on to a branch to land on the ground safely. She looked around to search for the boy; cautiously she walked into the now smoked filled clearing.

The boy jumped to a nearby tree and cursed as he turned and looked at the thick smoked filled clearing. The smoke was so thick one could not see anything even if it was right in front of them. Pulling out a kunai he jumped into the clearing to search out the girl.

After about five minutes of walking Kenya did not spot the boy so sitting Indian style on the ground she sat there waiting and listening for him to approach, as the smoke slowly began to thin out and clear away.

The boy continued to walk around not finding any sign of the girl so he stopped and sighed looking around, the smoke was clearing somewhat now, he could see a few feet in front of him but there was still nothing, just as he turned around he saw something shimmer in the trees then ran into the thicker part of the smoke.

Kenya sat there waiting and was about to give up when she saw the smoke, now thinner, move as something moved at a fast sped through the smoke. Standing she grabbed a kunai between each knuckle and spinning around on her heel in a fast circle she set multiple kunai loose into the smoke around her. She stood still for a minute and waited but heard nothing but the sound of the kunai implanting themselves into the bark of a tree. Just as she was about to run for the trees she pulled out her short katana spun and blocked the attack of an oncoming sword.

"You're getting better, Kenya." The boy complemented her. She returned the compliment by forcing him back a few feet and set her feet as he ran at her again. She blocked his attack pushed him back a few inches then came at him. He blocked her attack then took out a kunai with his free hand quickly covered it in his chakra, as not to harm Kenya and tried to jab her ribs. She dodged the attack and freed her sword, spun dodging his sword and went to slice at his arm but as she did so she went right through him. Cursing aloud she glanced around. "Damn shadow clone, should have known he would pull a rick like that. " She was about to turn and walk around when she found herself frozen in spot and her sword slip from her hands.

The smoke was now clear as she saw the boy walk towards her, his shadows stretched out and meet with hers. He crossed his arms across his chest and she mimicked him. Every time he took a step towards her she would take one step towards him unwillingly till they stood about two feet apart. "I win!!" The boy grinned.

Kenya glared at him and gritted his teeth. "Oh common Kenya cheer up!!" The boy said, doing a few hands seals he released her and as she stretched out her limbs he snuck up behind her and tickled her sides. "It was just a fun training mission."

"How is it fun?' Kenya asked as she squired loose of his tickling hold and turned to glare at him. "I'm training to be stronger not for fun. If I can't beat you Ryoku, how am I supposed to beat the ones I am to face in a few weeks time?"

"Don't worry little sis, you'll be fine. Trust me they aren't that strong and you are the strongest of your class. And why do you think that you where chosen to be an….."

"..Don't say that out loud!!!" Kenya fumed her face turning a bright red. "No one is allowed to know."

"…Like anyone is around..." Ryoku sighed and shook his head. "You used to be so much more fun when training till you became one of them…" He sighed again and turned to walk off. "Don't overdo yourself." He said waving never turning around as he jumped into the trees. Stopping he thought about that glimmer he saw in the trees, but shrugged it off as nothing and headed home.

Kenya watch her brother leave then sighed, but as she turned and picked up her sword she stood straight and gasped as a cold kunai was held to her neck and a cold hand with painted purple nails was held over her mouth. He eyes held fear for only a mere moment before they turned cold and glared at nothing before her.

"You are not to scream or I will slit your throat. Do you understand?" A dark almost hypnotizing voice said into her ear. She nodded slowly till the hand slowly fell from her mouth, the kunai still against her neck.

"What do you want?" Kenya asked harshly.

"I need your assistance in capturing a certain young orange haired boy." The voice said darkly with a deep evil chuckle.


End file.
